


Ombre

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt, Le Collectif NoName, Tarsus IV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Ombre

Il courrait. Il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il courrait pour sa vie. Non. Pour sa survie. S’il s’arrêtait trop longtemps au même endroit ils allaient le trouvée. S’ils mettaient la main sur lui, plus jamais il ne reverrait la lumière de la Terre. Pourquoi la vie voulait ainsi le supprimé ? Déjà à la naissance avec le naufrage du vaisseau de son père et maintenant Tarsus IV ?

Assoiffé, Jim s’accroupis devant une flaque d’eau mais fut horrifié par ce qu’il vit. Son reflet ne lui ressemblait pas : un cadavre ambulant. Il n’était plus que l’ _ombre_ de lui-même.


End file.
